


Dragon Lessons of Love

by RollZero



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Yona comes to Jae-ha for some very important lessons on figuring out her heart, contains spoilers for chapter 137 of the manga. Can the Green Dragon comply to her request while holding back his desire for his beautiful master? And what will he do when the Blue Dragon offers to help her as well? As of the time of writing this the Xing Arc has not be concluded so I'm just guessing how it goes. Starts as Jae-ha/Yona but Jae-ha/Yona/Shin-ah shipping eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this fanfic contains spoilers for chapter 137, don’t read if you don’t want that spoiled, and I’m merely guessing how the Xing arc ends, as this is just something I really wanted to write after the events of that chapter and a few of the others. Sorry Yona/Hak shippers but Jae-ha/Yona and Shin-ah/Yona rank top in my heart <3 For now this is just a drabble story, but if you want to see more chapters let me know!

Princess Yona sighed as she lay awake in her tent with Yoon for the night. It had been nearly a month since she got the boy genius and her dragons back from the country of Xing, it was a long and tiring journey and her fear of losing her dragons and her friend nearly killed her, but she was able to pull it off… But something was still on her mind.

 

During the travel to make her negotiations with Soo-won, she and Hak had to part ways briefly and she had kissed him… and he pulled back. Neither of them had spoken of the kiss since then, and she felt… weird after it. Something wasn’t right. She used to dream of kissing Soo-won back in her carefree days in the palace, wasn’t it supposed to be fireworks when you kiss the one you love?

 

This weighed on her mind a long time until she just huffed and sat up, Yoon was fast asleep so she didn’t want to disturb the boy genius. So she stepped out of the tent to get some fresh air. It was then she noticed the campfire going, and her Green Dragon sitting on a log next to the crimson flames with a somewhat serious expression, one that didn’t suit him at all. He must had been on the night watch duty tonight but something seemed to be on his mind. Everyone else was in the larger tent, obviously fast asleep for the night.

 

_“Jae-ha?_ ” Yona called out to her dragon as she strolled up behind him.

 

The green haired man suddenly whipped his head around, his expression changing to a smile at the sight of her. “Yona Dear, what brings you this lovely night? Bad dreams?”

 

The princess shook her head, coming a bit closer. “No I just can’t sleep… Maybe it’s due to finally calming down after a few weeks ago… Do you mind if I join you?”

 

“How can I resist a lovely one such as yourself?” Jae-ha chuckled, patting the spot beside him on the log. “I wouldn’t mind the company, it gets rather lonely on nights like this.”

 

“Yeah you seemed like your mind was on something.” Yona said, coming over and sitting on his right side. “Are all your injuries finally healed?”

 

“Oh yes, I mostly healed while we waited for you in that prison cell, which I’m glad you didn’t see the sight Kija and I were in back there, it wasn’t pretty.” Jae-ha chuckled, rubbing his cheek. “… But it killed us all that we couldn’t be with you, and that we were the cause of your trouble this time.”

 

Yona shook her head. “No… You all almost died because you were with me, had I not gathered you together and been traveling, you never would have…” she shivered at the thought.

 

Jae-ha’s eyebrows creased, reaching a hand out to take hers, giving her a soft smile. “Yona, you should know by now we beautiful beasts will do anything to keep you safe. None of us feel at ease unless you’re by our side.”

 

“This coming from the guy that wanted nothing to do with the Four Dragon Warriors and their mission.” Yona couldn’t help but tease with a slight giggle.

 

“Yes that is true…” Jae-ha chuckled, rubbing his cheek with his free hand. “But I don’t regret coming along on this journey with you at all, Yona Dear. And I meant it when I said I will be your legs until you have no further need of me.” He brought her hand to his lips, where he placed a kiss on top. “After all, you don’t even attempt to take away my freedom so I’m still not violating my principles at all.”

 

Yona blushed as she pulled her hand back eventually, but smiled at him. “… Thank you, Jae-ha. I’m really glad to have met all of you. We’ve really become quite the family overtime haven’t we?”

 

Her Green Dragon nodded at that, smiling at her. “Yes that’s true… Say Yona Dear… How was it traveling with Hak again? Granted you had those other two guys with you but otherwise it was just the two of you again…”

 

Yona suddenly blushed, that kiss still fresh on her mind. “… I… I was mostly worried about you guys Hak did try to make sure I rested while traveling.”

 

“So he didn’t do anything weird like you told us before he tends to do?” he tried to tease her a little bit.

 

“… No… Not weird just… Well….” Yona ran her fingers in circles, her cheeks flushing again.

 

“… Yona? Is something wrong?” Jae-ha asked, noticing her fidgeting.

 

“Well it’s just that… Something sort of happened but he seems to pretend it didn’t…” Yona admitted, looking away.

 

“…. And just what happened?” Jae-ha’s mind was all over the place at that point _. ‘Daammmnn why did I have to be trapped in a cell to have missed this?! … And why does my heart suddenly feel heavy?’_ he mentally grumbled.

 

“Well when I needed him to go to the Wind Tribe as I tracked down Soo-won…. He seemed unsure about going and I…” the princess paused. “…. I kissed him.” She lowered her head.

 

Jae-ha blinked a few times, surprised Yona would be the one to initiate a kiss between the two, he’d been watching their budding romance for a long time now… And kept trying to bug Hak to make a move on her already! “Well, now you’re making me sorry I wasn’t there to witness it.” He laughed, giving her a pat on the back. “You’re so bold, Yona! I didn’t know you had it in you! You must had surprised Hak so much…”

 

“… and he pulled back. It felt… weird.” Yona described, blushing again. “… Almost like I was kissing my father… I… I thought I was maybe…” she lowered her head some more. “Hak’s seemed so precious to me lately I was thinking that I…”

 

“That you love him?” Jae-ha of course called her out on it. “I have to admit I had that impression myself, it’s why I figured I should remain a gentleman around you even though it’s still fun to tease.” He said  with a chuckle, but then his eyes narrowed. “… He pulled back? Now why in the world would he do that?”

 

“Maybe I did it all wrong.” Yona sighed, doubting herself. “But I can’t help but feel something was… Wrong about it.”

 

“Huh… Maybe that’s why he didn’t seem like he desired you after all…” Jae-ha muttered, rubbing his chin. “And here I thought he was just holding back. But you said it felt like your father eh? I suppose a lovely princess like you doesn’t have any other things to compare it to?”

 

“Huh?! N-no of course not!” Yona flushed, waving her hand frantically. “That was the first time I-I kissed someone so… I have nothing to compare it to…” her eyes strayed to the side.

 

Jae-ha flashed a grin and chuckled. “Should I kiss you to compare then Yona Dear? I have plenty of experience after all.” He joked. “I wouldn’t mind being your kiss tester after all…”

 

That made Yona blush even worse, she froze for a few moments before she answered. _“… Ok.”_

 

“ _Hahaha_ don’t worry Yona Dear, I’m just teasing-“ Jae-ha laughed, then blinked when he realized she hadn’t answered the way he thought she would. “… _Wait_ , what did you just say?” he had to do a double take.

 

Yona was looking away from him, cheeks flushed as she answered. “W-well like you said, you have experience at this so maybe I can see what I did wrong…”

 

_‘… If I’m dreaming, please do not wake me up…’_ Jae-ha was weighing on his mind what he should do, he really didn’t want to deny helping her, but at the same time he risked once he might start something that he may not stop… After all he’d been holding back with her believing her and Hak would end up together, hell he was even trying to assist them in getting closer… But he couldn’t help his own growing feelings for the princess, and the fact that he had come to the point he didn’t care if it really was the dragon blood causing his heart to stir and ache for her, he just wanted to be by her side, see her smiling face. His resolve was that was enough for him. “Yona Dear, you do realize you’re asking something rather dangerous from me, right?” he cleared his throat.

 

“You won’t hurt me.” Yona said rather to the point, looking right at him. “And it’s just a kiss right, what’s the worst that can happen?”

 

_‘I won’t be able to stop, someone wakes up and see us and they tell Hak, then he dices me into little bitty pieces…’_ Jae-ha ran through several scenarios in his head, many that did not end well _… ‘Oh what the hell?’_ he shook his head, chuckling a bit to himself. “Alright then.” He leaned his head a bit closer to her. “… Are you ready?”

 

With his breath right over her lips, Yona found herself surprised to feel her cheeks redden a bit. Usually when Jae-ha got this teasingly close someone either pulled him away, or she stopped him herself to tell him to cut it out with the teasing, no different than she did with Hak. But this time no one was stopping him, and his lips were hovering right over hers… And for some reason that got her heart thumping faster. She seemed to lose her ability to speak that moment, so she settled with a nod.

 

When their lips met, she felt like she was on fire. She knew Jae-ha had a lot of experience with girls so she expected his kiss to be intense, but she really had no idea just how much. Even though he was holding himself back a little not to scare her, after all his first instinct was to use his tongue but decided the princess was far too innocent to start her off with that, might as well keep it simple.

 

Jae-ha watched as she closed her eyes and her cheeks flushed, a muffled moan coming from her mouth and she obviously had no idea what to do as she merely bumped her lips against his in response. He pressed just a bit more into it, moving his lips to a different angle against hers to try and teach her a bit before pulling back, smirking at her. _‘If I don’t stop now it’ll be far too easy to drown in her… But she’s just as sweet as I imagined.’_

 

Yona’s eyes fluttered open, her cheeks still as red as her hair and she took a breath. “… I-I’m still not sure what I did wrong… But that felt… So much different…”

 

“I don’t think you did anything wrong at all, Yona Dear.” Jae-ha chuckled, placing one hand on her shoulder. “You just need some practice to perfect it, follow your instincts… Which is why I don’t get why Hak didn’t respond to you… Any man that is graced by your beauty should react pleasantly.”

 

The Princess still seemed unsure. “… M-maybe it was the way I did it? After all I did it just out of nowhere and kiss him like this…” she grabbed at his robes and pulled him closer, bumping her lips against his once again for a brief moment.

 

… Jae-ha wasn’t ready for that, and his resolve broke in an instant. The first time he made sure to steady himself and keep his own emotions in check, but the moment his Princess suddenly kissed him his instincts took over. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her in place as he returned the kiss eagerly, tracing his tongue over her delicate lips and pressing closer to her. She seemed shocked at this reaction as her eye flew open and her blush grew even larger if that was possible, her mouth opened in surprise during their kiss and that was the downfall for the Ryokuryuu’s self-control. His tongue probed into her mouth, teasing and exploring at the same time.

 

Yona muffled a few moans and she froze a bit in his arms, having no idea what to do and shocked at the same time at her Green Dragon’s response. Her heart was going insane now and eventually she felt like she couldn’t breathe, so she tried to pull herself back even though the green haired man had her tightly held in his strong arms. “Mmmmm! Jae-ha!” she managed to moan out within their kiss, smacking her palm against his chest to try and tell him to release her.

 

That snapped him out of it, realizing what he’d just done he quickly broke the kiss, releasing her. His cheeks stained red with a slight embarrassment over losing his self-control there. But he quickly turned it around by smiling at her with a wink. “And _THAT’S_ how Hak should have responded to you.” He chuckled, turning it into a tease… Even though his own response surprised himself.

 

Yona was still blushing, gasping for air as she looked at him bewildered. “J-Jae-ha… W-w-what was THAT just now…?” she stammered. “Y-you… You used your… I….” she was stumbling all over with her words out of embarrassment as her heart was going a mile a minute.

 

Jae-ha chuckled at her innocent reaction. “Ahhh forgive me Yona Dear, I tend to forget how innocent you can be. You’ve probably never heard of or seen a tongue kiss before, but when a man really wants to be passionate with a lady he shouldn’t hold back at all.” He winked again. “As I said, follow instinct. And I must say you’re so bold to suddenly kiss like that, I warned you that asking this of me is dangerous.” He pat her shoulder. “But I must admit I like it, though I guess I scared you when you were trying to pry me off.”

 

The crimson haired girl sat there still staring at him for a moment before responding, her eyes straying to the side. “… I felt like I couldn’t breathe, that’s why I did that…” she muttered.

 

“Ah sounds like you need some practice with breathing then, usually just try to steady yourself breathing through your nose or whenever there’s a break between kisses.” Jae-ha instructed, still chuckling to himself.

 

“… Could you… Help me with that then?” Yona asked, her cheeks just seemed to be on fire as her blush just wouldn’t go down at all. “And maybe help me with practicing kissing….?”

_‘Oh dear. This really could get dangerous. The more I do this, the more I’m going to want her for myself and yet…’_ Jae-ha shook his head chuckling to himself as he weighed his options. He could deny the Princess but then she might go to someone else for help, though doubtful the other dragons would after all that’s why she came to him. He could give in and help her, but then he’d risk her finding out that he does have feelings for her and maybe even she’d end up returning them… Nah, he figured that was impossible, she loved Hak didn’t she…? Well she did say he pulled back and that their kiss felt wrong, whereas with him she sure didn’t say that… _‘… Your loss Hak, I warned you that big brother might steal her away from you if you didn’t hurry up…’_ he smiled at the Princess. “Of course Yona Dear, but you do know that means you’re giving me permission to kiss you as I please right?” he just had to throw a tease in there, and to emphasize it he kissed her lips briefly and pulled away.

 

“I don’t mind…” Yona replied, looking away again as she continued to blush. “I… I like it so far it feels… Nice.” She then looked at him again. “… Just not in front of everyone ok…? They might misunderstand or something… And it would be embarrassing.”

 

“Not to mention Hak and Kija would probably try to kill me for ruining your purity they’d say…” Jae-ha muttered out loud with a snicker, winking at her. “Very well then, it’ll be our little secret.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: I upped the rating on this fanfic since some scenes might get really suggestive, not to mention if I give into my fangirl urges and write a lemon eventually because trust me this chapter already was testing me XD Glad to see people are enjoying this fanfic already! If you have suggestions for one of Yona’s ‘Lessons’ leave them in the reviews

That kiss was still on her mind all day as Princess Yona sat on a log, waiting for Yoon to finish preparing lunch _. ‘He said that’s how Hak should have reacted to me… But when he did it I felt like my heart was going to explode…’_ she thought, still blushing at the mere thought _. ‘What’s wrong with me…? I thought for sure Hak was the only one that precious to me and yet…’_ she shook her head. _‘Come on Yona, it’s Jae-ha. Hitting on women is his professional hobby. He probably was just teasing you, there’s no way that he…’_

 

“Hey Princess, is your head in the clouds or something?” Hak’s voice snapped her out of her trance.

 

“ _Huh?_ ” Yona blinked, looking at her bodyguard with a confused face. “N-no it’s nothing…”

 

“Your face is red, Yona.” Shin-ah was suddenly in front of her, Ao perched on his shoulder and offering her a nut.

 

 _‘Oh crap is it that noticeable?’_ Yona mentally smacked herself, flushing from the Blue Dragon’s closeness and scooted back a little. “I’m fine Shin-ah really, just can’t wait for Yoon’s cooking!”

 

“I just need someone to get some water from the nearby pond.” The boy genius spoke up, working on cutting up several plants and vegetables to mix into the pot.

 

“I’ll go get it!” Yona suddenly stood up.

 

“Princess, allow me to do it.” Kija spoke up, bowing to her. “You shouldn’t be bothered with such a task.”

 

“White Snake stop babying her, it doesn’t hurt for her to get some exercise here and there, after all she’s been gaining weight lately.” Hak teased, smirking at the princess.

 

“ ** _HOW DARE YOU!_** ” the Hakuryuu growled at him. “The princess is a vision of l-loveliness!” he blushed just saying that though.

 

“Nobody asked you Hak!” Yona growled and tossed a rock at the Lightning Beast’s head, which he expertly dodged. “I’m going!” she hissed and grabbed the bucket by Yoon and stormed off into the forest.

 

 _“… That wasn’t nice.”_ Shin-ah said, not looking at Hak but it was clearly addressed to him.

 

The Thunder Beast ran his hand through his hair. “… Yeah well she’s been acting strange all morning, I’m just glad Droopy Eyes is off scouting or else he’d just make it worse.”

 

“The mister hasn’t exactly been acting right either since Xing…” Zeno spoke up, having been quiet until now. “Every time the little miss gets close to him, he seems to turn away.”

 

That caught Kija’s attention, and he glared at the Lightning Beast right away. “… What did you do to the princess while we were away?! I demand to know you vulgar beast!”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Hak growled at him. “If anything she did when _she-_ “ he cut himself off. “ ** _Shut up_**. I’m going to go sharpen my glaive, tell me when lunch is ready.” He grumbled, getting up and walking to the tent.

 

 _“… What was that about?”_ Shin-ah asked after a moment.

 

“Good question, those two have both been acting weird since Yona went to Soo-won to help save us.” Yoon shook his head. “I just wish they would stop that dumb flirtatious dance and get together already.”

 

“ ** _YOON!_** ” Kija shouted, his face turning red. “The princess deserves better than that brute! I mean I know it’s clear that she…. H-he still needs to treat her better!” he quickly changed what he was going to say originally, his thoughts going back to that time in the market when he saw the princess and Thunder Beast laughing together… And it still felt awkward. Jae-ha’s words still rung in his head though. ‘ _If it bothers you, why don’t you do something about it? … Is it because you’re one of the Four Dragon Warriors?’_ the White Dragon shook his head.

 

“Well why doesn’t Hakuryuu try courting the little miss then?” Zeno suggested. “He would treat her the correct way, yes?”

 

“ ** _W-W-WHAAAATTT?!? I COULD NEVER-!! IT WOULD BE IMPROPER FOR A DRAGON TO DO THAT WITH HIS MASTER!_** ” Kija shouted, blushing even worse if that were possible.

 

“ _Sure wouldn’t stop Jae-ha.”_ Yoon commented. “In fact there are times the way he looks at her I swear…” he rubbed his chin while processing his thoughts. “I think that’s why Hak is always on guard when he’s alone with Yona.”

 

Shin-ah just looked between the boy genius and the White Dragon who was still shouting how wrong the subject was, then back to Zeno. “…. Would it be wrong for one of us to… Be with Yona?” he asked.

 

The Yellow Dragon smiled as he pat Seiryuu’s shoulder. “The little miss is the Crimson Dragon, but she is still a lady, just as the Four Dragons are still young men… Zeno thinks it’s up to the dragons and the little miss to decide for themselves if it is right or wrong. Though Zeno thinks Ryokuryuu holds back thinking it is merely dragon blood that draws him to her.” He chuckled.

 

Shin-ah just shook his head in response. “… It’s not just that, Yona is…” he paused. “… _Important_.” He finished, as if picking his words carefully. Well, Blue Dragon was never one to speak that much.

 

“ _Puuyyykkuu?_ ” Ao purred, nuzzling his cheek.

 

Ouryuu just smiled at him. “… Yes, yes she is…”

 

 

 

Yona sighed as she filled the bucket with water and just stared at her reflection in the pond. Hak was being distant with her, not recognizing that kiss, still teasing her and treating her like a child! “Maybe he just really doesn’t see me that way after all…” she muttered.

 

_“Yona-chan, whatever are you doing here by yourself?”_

 

Yona leapt to her feet, spinning around when she heard that voice. “Jae-ha! You scared me!” she sighed, placing a hand over her heart. “Did you just get back from scouting?”

 

The Green Dragon chuckled, placing a hand on his hip. “I was on my way back to camp when I noticed you here. You shouldn’t linger like this for too long, I’m sure wild animals use this as a water source.”

 

“I have my bow if I get into trouble.” The princess scowled.

 

“Quite true, which is why Hak and the others allowed you to come here on your own, that and I’m sure they’d hear you if you shouted.” Jae-ha chuckled, patting her shoulder.

 

“ _Yeah…_ ” Yona looked away when he mentioned the Thunder Beast. “Though Hak seems to think I’m still unappealing…” she growled.

 

The Ryokuryuu twisted his mouth at that. _‘Seriously Hak what is with you…? Can’t you see that she’s finally noticing you and could return your feeling you idiot?’_ he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. “He’s just blind to true beauty, or just doesn’t know how to treat a lady… Maybe both.” He tried to joke, leaning in to kiss her briefly.

 

“ _J-Jae-ha?!_ ” Yona blushed madly once he pulled back, staring at him wide eyed.

 

“What’s wrong Yona Dear? You did say you need practice and I warned you that I might kiss you as I please then.” The Green Dragon chuckled to himself _. ‘She’s too damn adorable for words. I just need to watch myself or I’ll lose control and scare her…’_

 

“Y-yeah I know just it… Surprised me…” Yona said, her cheeks still flushed as she looked away again. “I mean Hak would tease me kissing my forehead or hair but that’s it…”

 

“ _Oh?_ Maybe you should tease him back the same way.” Jae-ha chuckled, running his fingers on her chin. “Then perhaps you can get him to kiss you properly so it won’t feel like kissing your father this time.”

 

Yona blushed yet again. “… I wouldn’t know the first thing to do with that. You saw how clumsy I am just trying to kiss in the first place…”

 

“And I still say with some practice you’ll be an expert in no time, and you really did nothing wrong at all.” Jae-ha smirked at her, his hand moving to caress her cheek. “But if you want, I could give you a few lessons in seduction… And maybe a few other things too.” He gave her a lecherous grin.

 

“Really?” the princess blushed an even deeper shade of red from that. “ _Well I…_ S-sure why not?” she said, looking determined. “I do want to learn more so I’m not so…. Embarrassed all the time… It makes me weak and you know I want to keep getting stronger…”

 

Jae-ha chuckled at her determination. “It’s not a weakness Yona, you’re just not used to it… _Yet_. But I can gladly help you with that, I said before watching your progress is very interesting.” He eased her quiver of arrows and bow off her shoulder and placed it next to the bucket of water to take that weight off of her, then took her hand and led her over to a rock that he sat on, to be at level with her. “Pretend I’m Hak for this ok? I just started teasing you about something that made you mad, your choice.”

 

Yona pursed her lips while trying to choose, she went with the most recent insult. “That I’m getting chubby and not exercising enough.” She said, still looking irritated just thinking about it.

 

The Ryokuryuu shook his head at that. _‘Seriously Hak? Must you keep saying what has to be the opposite thing in your head?’_ he twisted his mouth at her. “Well he must be blind if he said _THAT_ to you, because you’re just as lovely as ever Yona Dear. In fact I’d dare to say you’ve been becoming more womanly every day.”

 

Yona raised her eyebrow at that. “Jae-ha, you said I’m supposed to pretend you’re Hak so I can learn to flirt, not so that you can tease me.” She pouted slightly.

 

“ _Who says I’m teasing?_ ” he smirked at her, winking once which caused her to blush. “But you’re right, it’s just hard for me to be as mean as Hak is to you. Teasing you is fun, but not to the level that it becomes mean. So in the event he does that next time, you want to lean into his ear.”

 

“ _His ear?_ ” the princess looked at him confused. “What for?”

 

“To whisper to him of course.” Jae-ha grinned, pulling her by her hand closer as his free hand brushed her hair back and purred into her right ear. “From there you tell him that maybe he can be your personal trainer then, and help you turn that chubby figure into a sexy, slender vision of beauty.”

 

Yona blushed bright red at that. “ ** _I CAN’T SAY THAT JAE-HA!!!_** ” she shouted.

 

The Green Dragon chuckled at her reaction. “Ok then let’s try something simpler. Call him out on his bluff by doing this.” He planted a kiss behind her ear. “And say whatever you want to him, ask if he’s sure about that? And when he doesn’t reply just keep on doing this…” he purred as he opened her cloak a bit to expose her neck, kissing down to where he found a spot and started sucking on her flesh.

 

“ _Aaaahhhh!_ ” Yona moaned as she closed her eyes, squirming a bit from his actions as she tilted her head a bit, which just gave him better access. “ _J-Jae-ha…._ ” She stammered, her whole face red by this point.

 

Smirking at her moans, Jae-ha moved to another spot on her neck, placing kiss after kiss while licking between spots until he moved to her jaw. He then traced her lips with his tongue, hearing her mewl as he claimed her lips deeply. Yona flushed as she kissed him back clumsily, trying to imitate the way he kissed her last night. This made the Green Dragon grin as he moved one hand to rub her back slowly, his other hand moving to caress her cheek. “ _Yona…_ ” he moaned as he slowly broke the kiss, knowing he had to before his lust took over and he’d pin her down. _‘Damn it’s too easy to lose myself in her…’_

 

Yona slowly opened her eyes, still blushing at him as her heart was hammering. “… I-I’m not sure if I could do that either…” she spoke after a moment.

 

Jae-ha chuckled at that, patting her shoulder. “Sure you can Yona Dear, try it out on me. I told you before I wouldn’t mind being your kiss tester, that also means I’m fine with you trying other things too.” He purred, moving his hand from her cheek to her chin, brushing his fingers there lightly. “I’ll even show you then how he should react like last time.” He smirked at himself. _‘Might as well throw that in there in case I lose control again… She’s just too beautiful for words.’_

 

“A-alright then.” Yona nodded once, which once he moved his hand she leaned in to his ear and kissed right behind there once, blushing as she did so. “… Do I have to say the words too?” she asked, rather nervous.

 

“Only if you wish to practice at it, for now focus on the kissing, that’s the most important part that will drive a man crazy and help him melt under your charms.” Jae-ha chuckled at her question. “You can practice saying the words to yourself later, whereas the kissing you need a person to practice on.”

 

“O-ok.” The princess nodded, planting another kiss on his neck this time. “… I feel weird doing this.” She admitted.

 

“Mmm you’re doing fine, Yona Dear.” The Ryokuryuu smirked, enjoying feeling her lips at his throat. He arched his neck a bit to give her another angle which she planted a few butterfly kisses. “Try kissing one spot and sucking it a bit like I did to you before.” He instructed.

 

Yona nodded once more, placing her lips at the base of his throat and sucking very softly. She didn’t stay there as long as he had on her though, pulling back. “L-Like that?”

 

“Mmm yes but you could do it a bit longer. Next let’s try biting.” Jae-ha grinned. “Take my ear between your teeth but don’t try to eat it, just nibble a little and lick with your tongue. But I won’t complain if you do bite too hard, it would be rather kinky.” He teased.

 

“ _Biting_?” Yona blushed, but did as she was told. She moved her head up a bit and took his earlobe into her mouth, her teeth just barely brushing against the flesh. She heard him groan happily in response so she kept going. She then licked a bit behind his ear as she pulled back again to check if she did it right. “W-well?”

 

“Good, good, Yona-chan but keep going.” Jae-ha purred, his voice getting heavier with desire for her, but he was trying his damnedest to behave as he closed his eyes. His hand was still caressing her back as encouragement, while his free hand was resting in his lap, trying to keep his arousal down that woke up from those kisses _. ‘Damn it’s taking every ounce of self-control not to pounce her right now… Jae-ha, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? If she were any other girl, you’d have them on their back by now, screaming your name in pleasure…’_ he then chuckled at his train of thought. _‘… Yeah but Yona isn’t like any other girl you met, is she? That’s why she’s captivated you so much…’_

 

Yona took a moment to continue, obviously building up her nerves as she brushed her tongue slightly against his neck, then switching back to kissing. She moved to his cheek and placed another kiss there, and eventually worked her way to his lips. Once she heard another one of his moans of approval, she took his bottom lip between her teeth, doing the same that she did for his ear before. She merely tugged a bit which he rubbed her back some more to encourage that. But then she tried to step a bit closer when she tripped and stumbled into his lap, and she accidentally bit down on his lip.

 

“Yona are you ok?” Jae-ha asked, opening his eyes. Her hands had grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, he had moved his hand from between his legs to help catch her as he felt her fall into him. The Green Dragon was hoping he wouldn’t scare her though with that tent in his pants slightly poking at her thigh.

 

“ _Ah!_ I’m so sorry Jae-ha!” Yona gasped as she looked at him, seeing the few droplets of blood on his lip. She didn’t even seem to notice the poking as she was too worried about hurting him. “I tripped and…”

 

Jae-ha merely smiled at her, moving one of his hands to rub over the lip that she had bitten. “It’s alright, I told you that I wouldn’t mind if you did bite me, it’s actually quite the turn on.” He grinned, kissing her lips briefly again as his hand moved to brush her hair.

 

The princess sweatdropped at that. “… You really are a masochist aren’t you? That’s why you enjoy when Hak punches you…”

 

“Guilty as charged, Yona Dear.” the Ryokuryuu grinned at her. “I must say you surprised me trying that on your own…”

 

“Well I thought that would be similar to your ear and I…” Yona tried to explain herself, but she was still blushing and looking at him worried. “… You’re sure I didn’t hurt you? I’m still sorry that I-“

 

He kissed her again to shut her up, his hand running up and down her spine. “If anything you’re making it harder for me to hold back, Yona-chan.” He purred. “Just don’t try that with Hak, he probably wouldn’t respond the same way I would.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind... And it must be annoying to hold back with someone as naïve and innocent as me, with the girls you usually hang around…” Yona said with a bright blush on her face. “Not to mention I’m not as attractive as they are…”

 

“ _Awww_ is that jealously I detect, Yona Dear?” Jae-ha teased her, grinning wide. “You know your Green Dragon enjoys a good time, and I don’t find you annoying at all, really. Also, don’t listen to Hak, because you are _very_ attractive, I should know as I value beauty as much as I do freedom…” He looked at her seductively. “I’m actually enjoying having you as my personal student, and interested in seeing how you progress.” He smiled at her _. ‘The only annoying thing is my own desire for you that I can’t seem to hold back… But maybe… Letting it surface here and there might not be a bad thing after all, especially if she keeps reacting like this. After all it’s not like Hak is reacting to her properly…’_

 

Yona blushed as she shook her head. “N-no why would I be jealous?” she quickly got defensive. “I-I mean it’s not like you and I are… _Err… Ummm….”_ She was stumbling on her words, quickly looking away.

 

“Hmmmm? Now whatever might be on your pretty little mind?” Jae-ha was grinning like a cat, wondering just what she might be so flustered about. “I don’t mind my beautiful master getting possessive of me… _as long as she’s willing to slate my hunger…_ ” he purred into her ear, clearly having fun teasing her… Though then he realized his slip of the tongue of what he just said, sure he was going to let a little bit of his feelings surface but that might had been too much...

 

“ ** _HUH?!?_** ” Yona’s eyes widened with a massive blush.

 

Seeing her reaction was priceless, but Jae-ha knew he had to stop before he blurted out too much and scared her. “ _Teasing, Yona Dear._ ” He kissed her cheek to distract her. “After all you’re using these lessons to get Hak’s attention right? Don’t mind me, this dragon blood is messing with my head it seems.”

 

Yona though didn’t seem to register everything he said, still looking at him with wide eyes and a blush on her face. _“… Jae-ha…_ Do you by chance lik-…?”

 

“ **Little miss! Are you ok over there?** ” Zeno’s voice could be heard out of nowhere, interrupting them.

 

“ _Z-Zeno!”_ Yona gasped, then suddenly realized Jae-ha had lifted her onto her feet, standing right next to her. She looked up to see the Green Dragon place a finger over his mouth to signal her to keep quiet about him suddenly moving her, so that the Ouryuu wouldn’t get suspicious.

 

Zeno finally came through the trees and smiled at the two. “Ah! Ryokuryuu, seems you found the little miss on your way back huh? Lad and the mister along with Hakuryuu were getting worried because she was taking too long to get the water, even though Seiryuu told them he could see she was fine.”

 

That made Yona blush again _. ‘Wait… just WHAT did Shin-ah see?! He must had told Zeno to go instead of Hak because he knows how Hak would have reacted…’_

 

“Ahh yes I ran into Yona on my way back here and we just got talking for a minute.” Jae-ha chuckled, waving a hand carelessly. “Sorry to worry you. How about we head back to camp then?” he quickly went to grab the bucket of water and Yona’s bow and arrows.

 

“Y-yeah let’s go back.” The princess said, her heart hammering by this point. She started moving back towards the camp.

 

“Miss are you ok? You seem to have a bug bite on your neck.” Zeno pointed out once she came near him.

 

“ ** _!!!_** ” Yona’s eyes widened, she quickly adjusted her cloak to hide her neck better. “…. Y-yeah there were a lot of bugs near the pond, guess one bit me…”

 

Jae-ha just smirked to himself, it was a good thing Zeno brought that up before Hak or Kija saw it… But there was no way the Yellow Dragon was that stupid to not know what it was, he did say he was married once. He also was curious just like Yona as to what all Shin-ah saw and why he kept quiet.. _. ‘I’ll have to thank you for that later Zeno…’_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the beginning of Yona/Shin-ah as promised in this story <3 This one took me a little longer to write as I was deciding how I wanted to go about Shin-ah's character in this one, as he'll be portrayed differently in Love & War in the Dragon Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing artist drew a great illustration to go with this story for me! https://crystalmelody-ft.deviantart.com/art/Yona-cheek-kiss-694469816

Yona sighed as she lay awake in her tent, still thinking about the events of earlier that day. _‘Just what did Jae-ha mean by that…? I’m not getting possessive of him, am I? And besides he’s too much on his freedom it can’t be possible that maybe he… He likes me… Is there?’_ she shook her head _. ‘No, no, no he already told you that it was the dragon’s blood messing with his head right? And besides wasn’t it Hak that you…’_ she was blushing madly though just thinking about it, her heart giving a mad thump in her chest _. ‘Heart why do you keep on confusing me?’_ she mentally groaned.

 

Seeing as she couldn’t sleep, she thought maybe some bow practice would get her mind off of it. She gathered her quiver of arrows and bow, then slipped out of the tent. But she stopped when she saw who had taken the night watch currently. _“Shin-ah.”_ She gasped.

 

“ _Yona_?” The masked man looked up and acknowledged her, sitting on a log near the campfire. “… Is something wrong?” he asked.

 

“Oh, no.” Yona quickly shook her head. “… I just can’t sleep.” She slowly walked over to him. “Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?”

 

“… Of course not.” He answered, smiling slightly, although he went quiet right away, as usual, still petting Ao in his hands. The squirrel noticed the Princess and purred as she hopped over to cuddle with her.

 

“Hello Ao, glad to see you’re keeping Shin-ah company.” Yona giggled, petting and nuzzling the little squirrel before handing her back to the Blue Dragon, at which point Ao hopped over to his shoulder. “Glad you have her by your side on lonely nights like this.”

 

Shin-ah nodded, staring back at the fire now. As usual the Seiryuu wasn’t one for many words, but after a few minutes he broke the silence. “ _Yona… Can I… Ask you something?”_

 

She blinked at that, nodding once. “Sure Shin-ah, you can ask me anything.” She chuckled.

 

“… Did Jae-ha do something to you?” the Blue Dragon asked. “Earlier when you went to get that water I saw… Him with you and then suddenly his lip was bleeding, I thought if Hak or Kija saw that it would turn into a fight so I asked Zeno to go instead when they were arguing about who would check on you so…”

 

Yona blushed madly thinking back to her lesson with the Green Dragon. “… Thanks for sending Zeno, that would have gotten weird if Hak had come, besides the fact that I think Jae-ha sensed him coming so he could move me faster…” she then shook her head. “I accidentally bit him Shin-ah, that was my fault when I tripped… See he was showing me… Well…”

 

“You were kissing him.” Shin-ah spoke, his voice calm though. “You looked… Happy, yet embarrassed at the same time. Your face was red just like it is now… I just worried that maybe he hurt you…”

 

Yona shook her head rapidly. “No, no, no he didn’t hurt me at all, Shin-ah.” She was still blushing. “I asked Jae-ha to help me with something.”

 

“And that involved kissing him?” Shin-ah asked.

 

Yona blushed madly, she knew she wasn’t going to get away from that easily. “… I… I needed some help learning how to do that. You see I don’t have experience with kissing or flirting or any of that stuff… And he obviously knows a lot so I went to him because… Well… When Hak and I were…”

 

“… He’s been acting strange since you both got back.” The Blue Dragon brought up. “So have you. I was worried something bad had happened between you two, and Hak wouldn’t talk about it when Kija was pressing him. All that Hak said was that you did something.”

 

The Princess stared at him wide eyed. “He said that? And I was afraid that you guys noticed…” she lowered her head. “See I… I kissed Hak, and he pulled away… And it felt all wrong like I didn’t do it right, so Jae-ha offered to help me compare…”

 

Shin-ah was quiet for a few moments, seeming to process what she said. “… Why would he be upset with you doing that?” he asked.

 

“I… I don’t know.” Yona admitted, blushing and looking away. “Even Jae-ha was surprised when I told him that.”

 

“He should have been happy, at least that’s usually how people are when they kiss.” Shin-ah shrugged his shoulders, looking at her.

 

“Y-you’ve seen other people kiss before Shin-ah?” Yona turned to look at him surprised, she actually expected the Seiryuu to be rather innocent and not know a thing about that, due to his upbringing and isolation in his village.

 

The Blue Dragon nodded. “… In my village… People often hid in the caverns and in the dark corners to… Be together.” He explained, a slight redness to his cheeks thinking about it. “Ao used to tell me people were worried about having children because any time a child is born, it could be the next Seiryuu… So everyone was usually warned not to… Mate very often. But a lot of people didn’t like that suppression and took to the caves to hide when they would…” he seemed at a loss for words. “… But with my eyes I could see them even through the dark.” He tapped the mask by the eye holes. “Ao always told me to get used to only watching, because no one ever got close to the Seiryuu, because we are monsters.” He left out the fact that, at the time, he was a small child, so he didn't completely understand the Blue Dragon's meaning, but now that he was older, he did.

 

“Ao…? Oh you mean the previous Blue Dragon right?” Yona asked, getting a nod from Shin-ah in response. When she had asked the Seiryuu before about where he had learned his sword technique, he once told her it was Ao. Of course, her first thought was that he meant the squirrel, but eventually he confirmed that he had named his pet animal after the previous Seiryuu. She frowned and reached out her hand, placing it on top of his. “That’s terrible… You’re not a monster, Shin-ah. If anyone truly saw the real you, they’d see what a caring, gentle soul you are.” She smiled at him.

 

Shin-ah felt his cheeks redden a bit more. “… Thank you, Yona. You and everyone here have been the only ones ever to see me that way. Everyone else in my village was afraid of me, that I was cursed and a monster. I… I owe everything to you, for showing me the outside world, even giving me a name. I can never thank you enough.” He smiled a bit at her.

  
“Just your smiling face is enough for me.” Yona smiled at him once again. “Though you could show me your eyes more often maybe, after all you’ve been getting better control of your powers lately right?” she giggled, recalling how he used his powers when getting out of that prison in Xing and taking out those archers on the roof easily.

 

“… Alright.” Shin-ah nodded, slowly taking off his mask, placing it down by his side. His golden eyes were looking right at her, half open and his face slightly flushed. “But only because it’s just you, I still feel a little awkward around other people without at least a blindfold on, just in case I lose control…” his eyes strayed a bit to the side then. “… But I know by now I won’t hurt you, you’ve looked right into my eyes many times now, even when I was so worried that I would.”

 

Yona smiled, rubbing his hand that she held as she reached up her free hand to caress his cheek. “That’s fine Shin-ah, I know sometimes you lose control but I’ll always bring you back. And no matter what you do our hearts will remain unshaken, because you’re precious to me.” She giggled, then blushed when she realized her own words _. ‘… So who is the one most precious to me, really? Because I thought for sure it was Hak but then I started feeling weird around Jae-ha… And now… My heart is thumping around Shin-ah. Maybe I really am confusing my feelings for everyone these days…’_

 

“You’re precious to me too.” The Blue Dragon replied, looking at her again. “And not just because I’m the Seiryuu…” his cheeks reddened again and he quickly looked away.

 

“Shin-ah…?” Yona blinked, noticing that. “… Is something wrong?”

 

“… No… Just… Something Kija said is… Bothering me.” He admitted, rubbing his head with his free hand. “He said that one of the dragons being with you like… What you were doing with Jae-ha earlier would be wrong… Even though Zeno said it wouldn’t…”

 

“O-Oh.” Yona blushed. “W-when did this come up?”

 

“Zeno was teasing him to try… Courting you because one of us would treat you better than Hak.” Shin-ah admitted, blushing some more. “… And I kind of agree with him. The way Hak treats you sometimes… I don’t like it.”

 

Yona felt her heart skip a beat there. Was Shin-ah trying to tell her that he…? “…. Shin-ah, w-what exactly are you saying?”

 

Shin-ah blushed some more, still avoiding her eyes. “… That I would like to kiss you like Jae-ha got to, seeing you two made me… Feel weird. Jealous, I think. Because you’re important to me and I’d like to…” he quickly turned his head to hide his expression from her. “… I’m sorry Yona, I said too much. Why would you-“ and he didn’t get to finish.

 

Yona grabbed his head with both hands, turning him to face her as she mashed her lips against his in a rather demanding kiss. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks burned scarlet. The Seiryuu just stared at her with shocked, wide eyes as she kissed him, but it didn’t take long for him to respond. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her slightly closer as he clumsily kissed her back. While he had watched couples kiss, it was a completely different experience doing it. And Yona was trying to remember her practice with Jae-ha while kissing, while noticing the difference in the kisses. Kissing Shin-ah wasn’t as intense as Jae-ha, she wasn’t burning or on fire but she didn’t feel nothing like she did with Hak. No instead with his arms embracing her and his lips against hers, she felt safe, secure and warm. It was a pleasant feeling kissing her Blue Dragon, and her cheeks remained flush as she slowly broke the kiss, opening her eyes at him.

 

Yona was trying so hard to process what just happened, in the heat of the moment she just kissed him! _‘Jae-ha was right…. Hak’s reaction wasn’t normal. But what is with my heart? It’s going so fast just like with Jae-ha and… For some reason when Shin-ah said he wanted to kiss me I wanted to as well and…’_ she was blushing madly.

 

 _“Yona…?”_ Shin-ah stared at her bewildered, his cheeks still bright red. He slowly released her, surprised at his own reaction.

 

“S-sorry Shin-ah I shouldn’t have suddenly kissed you like that but…” Yona blushed madly, looking away. “I’m not quite sure what came over me, in fact I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately…”

 

“It’s ok…” he replied, his eyes straying to the side. “I… I liked it.”

 

Yona felt her cheeks burning still as she looked at him, smiling slightly. “So did I… It was a lot better than when I kissed Hak that’s for sure.” She giggled. “I don’t get why but my heart has been acting so weird, I thought that maybe I was in love with Hak but now… I’m not sure.” She admitted, looking down. She was really doubting how she felt these days, since back when she loved Soo-won she based it on how she enjoyed his company, how he was always on her mind. And she thought she was in love with Hak because that one night she couldn’t stop thinking about him she thought it was similar, also because her heart felt heavy especially when he was in danger. But thinking about it, she felt that way when the dragons were being held, when Jae-ha wasn’t well because of that drug, when Shin-ah was possessed and when both of them were sick… Going over all that in her head, what did it mean? Did she only love them all as family? Or was it like she told Lily that with her and Hak being friends for so long it would be strange and awkward to suddenly change? Or maybe… She really did only love Hak and Soo-won like brothers, but didn’t realize it until now? But then how did she really see both Jae-ha and Shin-ah?

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” the Blue Dragon asked, causing her to snap out of her thought process.

 

“…M-maybe if you don’t mind… Can I practice with you like I have been doing with Jae-ha?” Yona asked, slowly building up her nerve _. ‘What are you thinking Yona?! That’s not fair to him! Jae-ha is a flirt so of course it wouldn’t bother him but Shin-ah is different you can’t play with his heart like this!’_ she mentally cursed herself. But she continued to explain. “Maybe the more I do this the more I can…. Figure out what’s going on in my heart. Think of it as lessons in how love works.” She giggled, not quite confident in her words.

 

But Shin-ah nodded, reaching a hand out to touch her cheek. “I want to help you Yona, you seem… In trouble, not in danger really but… Still if I can do something for you, then I want to. I won’t be as good as Jae-ha helping you though…” he looked down slightly.

 

Yona frowned at that, placing her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her. “Don’t doubt yourself, Shin-ah. And trust me, it’s not like Jae-ha…” she blushed again, looking away slightly. “… I mean he’s just helping so I can get Hak to notice me, that’s all. It’s not like he really looks at me that way…”

 

“… Yona, he does.” The Blue Dragon said, totally serious. “He’s just… Holding back thinking it’s our connection with you and not his own feelings… At least that’s what Zeno said his impression is. But we all care about you in our own way… And I’ve seen the way he looks at you, it’s just like I…” he blushed again and looked away.

 

Yona blushed terribly at that, thinking back to the Green Dragon’s words earlier, and how quickly he blamed it on the dragon’s blood. She felt her heart thump again. “… Shin-ah, how do you feel about me?” she decided to ask directly, after all when she asked her Ryokuryuu what he thought of her now, he refused to answer… With what her Seiryuu just told her was that because he…?

 

Shin-ah blushed a deeper shade of red, still keeping his head turned. “… You’re the most important person in my life. I want to protect you, keep you safe. I want you to be happy, no matter what happens or whoever you choose to spend your life with. I just want to be there for you, always…” he turned to look at her, the moonlight reflecting off his golden spheres as he ran a hand through her hair. “But I also… Want to…” he couldn’t seem to find the words, instead leaning his head in closer to her, brushing his lips tenderly against hers.

 

Yona’s heart thumped again, and she eagerly met his lips in another kiss. Her cheeks reddened as they kissed, and this time she pulled herself closer to him, sliding herself into his lap as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt a slight poke at her thigh and thought back to how she kind of felt something like that with Jae-ha before, but had forgotten to bring it up since she was so distracted with accidentally biting him. For now she let it go, still kissing her Blue Dragon who locked her into another embrace, holding her tightly.

 

Shin-ah slowly broke the kiss, flushing as his lips still hovered over hers. “ _Yona…”_ he whispered her name as he dove back in for one more kiss, still hugging her close. Ao was still on his shoulder watching the two of them but then moved when she felt the Blue Dragon leaning a bit too much. The squirrel leapt to the grass as right then Yona leaned a bit too much forward and Shin-ah ended up falling backwards on the log, landing right on his back while still holding her.

 

“ _Ah!_ ” Yona gasped as she broke the kiss, blushing terribly. “S-sorry Shin-ah!” her heart was racing at this point from pinning the Seiryuu down.

 

He smiled at her though, his golden eyes still shining from the moonlight. “… It’s alright Yona, that was my fault for leaning back too much… Are you hurt?” his eyes then looked around until he spotted his pet squirrel. “Ao are you ok too?”

 

“Pukkyyuuu!” Ao nodded, holding up a nut in her paws.

 

“I’m fine.” Yona replied, still blushing. “S-Shin-ah… I… I had no idea you felt that way about me… I…” her eyes strayed to the side. “I don’t know what to say…”

 

“It’s alright.” Shin-ah replied, still holding her close. “… You said you need help figuring out your heart so I want to help… Because you mean a lot to me.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

 

Yona’s heart was hammering by this point, and her face was as red as her hair. She looked back at the Seiryuu, still unable to process all of this. “Y-you’re important to me too, Shin-ah… I just wish I could understand why my heart is being so confusing with…” her words trailed off.

 

“Yona… If there’s anything I can do to help, I will.” Shin-ah offered.

 

The princess smiled at him. “Thank you, Shin-ah. For now can you… Keep this a secret from the others?” she asked with a blush on her face. “Especially the part about what I’ve been doing with Jae-ha…”

 

The Blue Dragon nodded. “Of course…. And if Jae-ha teaches you anything else you want to practice on me, go ahead.” He offered.

 

Yona smiled at that, kissing his cheek. “I will then. Actually there was something he did teach me I could try… If you’d like.”

 

Shin-ah nodded. “Alright, go ahead then… Oh, maybe we should get up first?” he offered.

 

“Maybe not, we might fall over again.” Yona giggled, then she flushed again. “O-oh unless this is uncomfortable for you… I’m sorry I…”

 

The Seiryuu shook his head. “No actually… I like this.” He smiled at her.

 

Yona felt her heart skip a beat but tried to shake it off. “A-anyway i-it was something like this…” she leaned closer and placed her lips over the base of his throat, sucking softly like she was instructed. She didn’t linger for too long though, moving to plant another kiss on a different spot and continuing to his ear.

 

 _“Yona… Ah….”_ Shin-ah moaned, closing his eyes and hugging her tightly as he felt her kisses.

 

Yona was still a bit nervous doing this, but tried to focus on her lesson earlier that day. She then took the Blue Dragon’s earlobe between her teeth, nibbling very softly which she heard another moan from him, so she continued as she went back to kissing around his throat and to his chin, then back to his lips once more. She remembered that Jae-ha told her to follow instinct and she had recalled how he used his tongue to enter her mouth that one time so she decided to give it a try. She hesitantly traced Shin-ah’s lips with her tongue and poked inside, though after that she had no idea what to do… And that’s when it surprised her as the Blue Dragon’s tongue wrapped around hers as he kissed her back.

 

“Mmmmmm!” Yona moaned into their kiss which she was still not quite used to figuring out how to control her breathing, she eventually broke the kiss as her heart was going a mile a minute. “S-Shin-ah… Y-you know about that… That kind of kiss?” she asked, rather surprised.

 

“…. I’ve seen some people do it before.” Shin-ah admitted, his eyes looking away embarrassed. “I just guessed what to do when you suddenly did it…”

 

Yona smiled at that, at least they were on equal ground on that one. “Yeah Jae-ha only kissed me that one time with it, I couldn’t remember everything he did…” she admitted with a massive blush on her face.

 

“Yona… If helping you with this will be…. Like how that just was…” Shin-ah slowly looked back at her, still blushing. “I… I really like it. And it helps you too so… Whenever you want to just let me know. But right now it’s probably getting late and I think I feel Kija waking up to take over my watch soon.”

 

“Oh Shin-ah... And thanks, you’re right we should get up now.” Yona smiled and kissed his forehead as he released her. She was glad that the dragons had a built-in radar detector like that so that they wouldn’t get caught. She slowly rose to her feet and dusted off her gown. She then took his hand and helped him get up. “Maybe we can continue this tomorrow night?” she offered.

 

Shin-ah nodded, leaning down to put up his mask and allow Ao to jump back onto his shoulder. “It would be the best time that… No one would see us.” He placed his mask back on along with the white wig.

 

Yona smiled at that. “Yeah it would.” She was going to ask why he suddenly put that back on when she heard a voice.

 

_“Princess? What are you doing up at this hour?”_

 

“Oh! Kija!” Yona gasped as she spun around. She mentally slapped herself as Shin-ah had just told her that he felt the Hakuryuu getting up and about to take over for the Seiryuu. Of course he put the mask on to hide his face and expression from what they were just doing…. Too bad she didn’t have one to hide her still red cheeks. “I… I had a nightmare and couldn’t sleep, I was just talking to Shin-ah trying to relax.” She quickly lied, giggling slightly.

 

“Oh dear, is there anything I can do?” the White Dragon offered.

 

“No I’m fine now.” Yona said with a smile. “Anyway I’m going to try and go back to sleep. Goodnight!” she quickly raced to her tent.

 

“… Was she crying Shin-ah? Is that why her face was so red?” Kija asked, obviously worried about the princess.

 

Shin-ah shook his head. “No… She was just… _Troubled_.” He answered cryptically. “Right Ao?” he asked the squirrel who purred in response.

 

“Well I’m glad you were there for her then.” Kija said with a smile, patting his shoulder. “Jae-ha or Hak might have made it worse…” he groaned slightly. “… Especially Hak.”

 

Shin-ah nodded at that one. “You know Kija… Zeno might have been right back there.”

 

“ ** _HUH?!?_** ” Kija suddenly blushed, looking at the Blue Dragon like he was crazy. “W-what are you t-talking about…?”

 

“… That one of us might be better for her than Hak.” Shin-ah answered, he then started walking to the large tent where all the guys slept. _“… Goodnight.”_

 

The Hakuryuu just stood there blinking in confusion, trying to figure out what the Seiryuu meant by that. _“… What was that about just now…?”_ he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Kija XD If only you knew. I'm still deciding where all I'm going with this story as it comes along, while still working on the other fanfic series of one shots for Jae-ha/Yona


End file.
